A Big Brother's Job
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: When Azula was born, Zuko always wanted to be that big brother she would look up to. In the end, it wasnt like that, but here is one little memory of him doing something for his sister that only brothers can do.


**A/N I haven't really been in an avatar mood lately ad so I haven't had many stories or updates and I'm really sorry :( I've been really into this anime called Naruto and next thing you know I'm coming up with fics for that left and right. Well if you like Naruto take a peek and see if you like for me :) well here's a cute little oneshot I thought of last night. Sorry if I'm a little out of shape! On with the story and I Hope you enjoy! **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Azula was only eleven and I was two years older than her. She was still as perfect as usual, best at everything she does; she had freakin blue flames! She was prodigious and I was just...Zuko. Mother always said I was worth more than anything in the world, but I'm starting to see those empty words fade away with every passing minute. Azula was born lucky. I was lucky to be born.

During practice, I wouldn't even bother because father only had eyes for Azula The Perfect. Back when she was still a newborn, I was actually excited to be her big brother. I wanted to be that brother who helped her with homework or techniques after school. I wanted to be that brother who beat up all the bad guys while she looked with awe. "I wanna be like brother when I grow up!" Those were the words I've always wanted to hear most. I'm still waiting for them.

But today, today was my favorite day of my whole life. Today, I was that big brother and I've never felt better inside. Azula said she was going outside for some break time and I said I might as well follow with. Azula was ahead of me, as always, and I was pretty far behind. But the sight I saw when I caught up...the sight I saw. As a big brother, I have never felt more angry in my life! There were about seven boys around my age, all surrounding Azula. Obviously they weren't harming her in any way shape or form because Azula would have burned them all to a crisp already. But they were all holding out gifts like flowers or chocolates asking her ludicrous questions like 'go out with me,' or 'will you be mine?' Azula has never looked more human in her life in my opinion. She was a girl though so it wasn't that much of a surprise, but she was Azula for Agni's sake! Well she as standing there blushing while stuttering, yes I said Azula was stuttering, out a polite 'no thanks,' but the bunch of morons were keeping at it and crowding closer and I could literally feel Azula's discomfort. So here I had my chance. To be that big brother. And hell, I've never jumped on something so readily in my whole life.

"Hey!" I had shouted. "Didn't she tell you no!?" I ran in front of Azula defensively. "Now," I growled. "If you bother Azula again, she'll deal with you herself which I promise is scarier than me." I took the flowers from the guy who was most persistent and lit them in fire for emphasis to seem...I dunno, scarier I guess. I also grabbed a few boxes of chocolates and gave them to Azula. "But she can take these, thank you." I said with a wink to Azula. Nobody moved and I glared at the guys and flames started to flare dangerously on my fingertips. "Azula..." i said slowly. That seemed to finally scare everyone, the thought of my sister after them of course, and they rejectedly ran or walked off.

I turned around to face Azula, my little sister, and my heart swelled with pride and happiness when I saw her eyebrows quirked slightly, telling me she was impressed. "Well Zuzu..." I waited for the words...waited for those words.. "I think its time to go home." And just like that my whole world seemed to crash around me. My chest deflated, and I was ad. Sad because I had yet to fulfill my duty as a big brother. I was still failing, and at this rate, I would always fail.

But then I felt a kiss on my cheek and a box of chocolates shoved into my hands. I heard a soft mutter of "Thank you...big brother," and I heard the footsteps of Azula as she ran off.

It was that moment where my world suddenly rebuilt, but it wasn't the same, it was better than ever.


End file.
